


30 words minific －－Heroes

by hishiyake



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30字微小說，搬舊文在AO3上存檔</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 words minific －－Heroes

1\. Angst（焦慮）

Peter首次發現他對哥哥的感情，並不只是兄弟情。

 

4\. First Time（第一次）

他幾乎忘了，Peter抱著自己說他會飛的模樣。

 

5\. Fluff（輕鬆）

在把Peter推進游泳池後，Nathan臉上難得出現少有的笑容。

 

7\. Smut（色情）

「Nathan，我的內褲在哪？」

 

8\. Romance（浪漫）

「你確定這要送我？」

「當然，沒什麼比安妮更適合吧。」

 

11\. Parody（搞笑、請勿當真）

上次是Nathan把他推進泳池，這次該輪到他把他推下帝國大廈。

 

13\. Hurt / Comfort（受傷／安慰）

他想一輩子被他抱著不鬆開，因為他清楚，他是他僅存的依靠。

 

16\. Death（死亡）

「Nathan走了。」Peter希望那一天，自己不再哭泣。

 

19\. Time Travel（時空旅行）

當Hiro誤闖高中時Peter的房間，他絕口不談自己看到什麼。

 

22\. Crime（背德）

他所犯下的罪，是救遍所有ER裡的人也贖不盡的。

 

27\. Tragedy（悲劇）

儘管清楚這天終將降臨，Peter還是不願甘心放手。

 

32\. Missing Scene（遺漏片段）

「媽，我不想從政。」

「可是Peter說你當政治家時最帥。」

 

34\. Violence（暴力）

他會毀掉Sylar。不論天涯海角。

 

36\. AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙劇情）

沒有Nathan的Peter。他怎麼可能活得下來？

 

42\. PWP（Plot, What Plot? 無劇情。在此狹義為“上床”）

倚靠Nathan赤裸的胸膛，聆聽他的心跳。Peter請求上帝不要奪走他的唯一。


End file.
